Kagome and the Beast
by sea-princess
Summary: Kagome, Sesshoumaru and some of the other character of Inuyasha have been placed into the Disney story of Beauty and the Beast. SessKag complete
1. The Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Disney Beauty and the Beast.

NARRATOR: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Inu-youkai lord named Sesshoumaru lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Sesshoumaru was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old miko came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Sesshoumaru sneered at the gift and turned the old miko away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old miko's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful young miko. Sesshoumaru tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous white Inu beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. (Sesshoumaru clawed the portrait of his former form) Ashamed of his monstrous form, Sesshoumaru concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love a human, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a Inu-beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Next chapter up soon. Review please


	2. Little Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

(Our scene opens to a shrine and a young miko comes out.  She is wearing a long red dress on with a white apron.  She has long raven hair and unnatural blue eyes.  She holds her basket and heads toward the village.)

KAGOME: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day, like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say...

TOWNSFOLK 1: Ohayou!

TOWNSFOLK 2: Ohayou!

TOWNSFOLK 3: Ohayou!

TOWNSFOLK 4: Ohayou!

TOWNSFOLK 5: Ohayou!

KAGOME: There goes Chef Hojou with his tray like always. The same old rice balls he loves to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town...

HOJOU: Ohayou, Kagome! (Kagome jumps over to him)

KAGOME: Ohayou, Hojou!

HOJOU: Where are you off to?

BELLE: The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a miko and a youkai and...

HOJOU: (Ignoring her) That's nice...Eri, more rice balls! Hurry up!!

TOWNSFOLK: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

WOMAN 1: Never part of any crowd

BARBER: Cause her head's up on some cloud

TOWNSFOLK: No denying she's a funny girl, that Kagome! (Kagome jumps on the back of a wagon and rides through town)

DRIVER: Ohayou!

WOMAN 2: Kajitsu!

DRIVER: How is your family?

WOMAN 3: Ohayou!

MERCHANT: Kajitsu!

WOMAN 3: How is your wife?

WOMAN 4: I need six eggs!

MAN 1: That's too expensive!

KAGOME: There must be more than this provincial life! (Kagome enters the bookshop)

BOOKSELLER: Ah, Kagome!

KAGOME: Ohayou. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

BOOKSELLER: (Putting the book back on the shelf) Finished already?

KAGOME: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?

BOOKSELLER: (laughing) Not since yesterday.

KAGOME: (on ladder of bookshelf) That's all right. I'll borrow... this one.

BOOKSELLER: That one? But you've read it twice!

KAGOME: Well it's my favorite! (Kagome swings off side of ladder, rolling down it's track) Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, an Inu-youkai lord in disguise!

BOOKSELLER: (handing her the book) Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!

KAGOME: But sir!

BOOKSELLER: I insist!

KAGOME: Arigatou. Domo arigatou! (leaves bookshop)

MEN: (looking in window, then turning to watch her) Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar! I wonder if she's feeling well!

WOMEN: With a dreamy far-off look!

MEN: And her nose stuck in a book!

ALL: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kagome! (Kagome sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the sheep and the washing woman in the background, who leaves)

KAGOME: Oh! Isn't this amazing! It's my favorite part because, you'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!

WOMAN 5: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty' Her looks have got no parallel!

MERCHANT: But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very different from the rest of us...

ALL: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes different from the rest of us is Kagome

(GEESE flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. Ginta runs over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to Kouga)

GINTA: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Kouga! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Kouga: I know!

GINTA: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!

Kouga: It's true, Ginta, and I've got my sights set on that one! (pointing to Kagome)

GINTA: The priest's daughter?

KOUGA: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

GINTA: But she's--

KOUGA: The most beautiful girl in town.

GINTA: I know--

KOUGA: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

GINTA: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...

KOUGA: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she (Kagome walks by and away) Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kagome

TRIPLETS: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy Prince Kouga, oh he's so cute. Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome youkai (Kagome walks easily through the crowd of people in the town, Kouga struggles to catch up to her)

MAN 1: Ohayou!

KOUGA: sumimasen!

MAN 2: Ohayou!

MAN 3: why yes!

WOMAN 1: You call this sushi?

WOMAN 2: What lovely rice balls!

MAN 4: Some sauce!

WOMAN 3: Ten yards!

MAN 4: One pound

KOUGA: sumimasen!

MAN 4: I'll get the knife!

KOUGA: Please let me through!

WOMAN 4: This bread!

MAN 5: Those fish!

WOMAN 4: It's stale!

MAN 5: They smell!

MAN 6: She's mistaken!

KAGOME: There must be more than this provincial life!

KOUGA: Just watch I'm going to make Kagome my wife! (TOWNSFOLK gather around Kouga, and eventually surround him)

ALL: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special A most peculiar onna no hito It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in!

GROUP 1: But she really is a funny girl

GROUP 2: A beauty but a funny girl

ALL: She really is a funny girl! That Kagome!

(Kagome turns around to see the town folk going back to what they were doing.  She shrugged her shoulders and continues to read her book and walk home.  Kouga then jumps in front of her.)

KOUGA: Ohayou, Kagome.

KAGOME: Ohayou Kouga. (Kouga grabs the book from Kagome) Kouga, may I have my book, please?

KOUGA: How can you read this? There are no pictures!

KAGOME: Well, some people use their imaginations.

KOUGA: Kagome, it's about time you got your head out of those books (tossing book into the mud) and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it. (The Triplets, who are looking on, sigh. Kagome has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud) It's not right for a woman to read--soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

KAGOME: Kouga, you are positively primeval.

KOUGA: (Putting his hand around her shoulders) Why thank you, Kagome. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies.

KAGOME: Maybe some other time.

TRIPLET 1: What's wrong with her?

TRIPLET 2: She's crazy!

THRIPLET 3: He's gorgeous!

KAGOME: Please, Kouga. I can't. I have to get home and help my oji.

GINTA: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get! (Kouga and GINTA laugh heartily)

KAGOME: Don't you talk about my oji that way!

KOUGA: Yeah, don't talk about her oji that way! (He conks GINTA on the head.)

KAGOME: My oji is not crazy! He's a genius! (Explosion in background. Kouga and Ginta continue laughing. Kagome rushes home and descends into the basement.)

KAGOME: Jii-chan?

JII-CHAN: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit! (He brushes the dirt and dust off of himself.)

KAGOME: Daijobu, Jii-chan?

JII-CHAN: Hai, daijobu, but I'm about ready to give up on this whole ancient remedy!

KAGOME: You always say that.

JII-CHAN: I mean it, this time. I'll never get these baka ingredients to combine.

KAGOME: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow

JII-CHAN: Hmmmph!

KAGOME: ...and become a world famous herbal remedist!

JII-CHAN: You really believe that?

KAGOME: I always have.

JII-CHAN: Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this remedy ready in no time. Hand me that jar there... So, did you have a good time in town today?

KAGOME: I got a new book. Jii-chan, do you think I'm odd?

JII-CHAN: My daughter? Odd? (Turns around with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes) Where would you get an idea like that?

KAGOME: Oh, wakarimasen. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

JII-CHAN: What about that Kouga? He's a handsome fellow!

KAGOME: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Jii-chan, he's not for me!

JII-CHAN: Well, don't you worry, cause this remedy's going to be the start of a new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's add the last ingredient. (Jii-chan adds the last ingredient and then stands back, waiting for an explosion.  But instead it made a small poof and turned a light green color)

KAGOME: It worked!

JII-CHAN: It did? (He turned to look at it) It did!

KAGOME: You did it! You really did it!

JII-CHAN: Hitch up Buyo, girl. I'm off to the fair! (Fade to later in the day)

KAGOME: Good-bye, Jii-chan! Good luck!

JII-CHAN: Good-bye, Kagome, and take care while I'm gone!

Meanings:

Ohayou: Good morning

Kajitsu: Good day

Domo arigatou: Thank you very much

Ginta: One of Kouga's comrades that I used for the part of Lefou

Sumimasen: Pardon or excuse me

Onna no hito: Young woman

Oji: Father

Daijobu: Are you ok?

Wakarimasen: I don't know

(Author's note: If I used some Japanese words wrong, please don't hurt me.  I don't know Japanese; I found these words off websites.)


	3. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Disney's Beauty and the Beast

(Jii-chan and Buyo continue on their journey until they become lost)

JII-CHAN: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute. (Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions) Let's go this way! (Buyo looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)

JII-CHAN: Come on, Buyo! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time! (Buyo and Jii-chan continue through the dark.)

JII-CHAN: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Buyo? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Buyo. Oh, oh! Look out! (A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Buyo runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)

JII-CHAN: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's--back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady. (Buyo finally bucks him off.) Buyo! (Buyo runs away, leaving Jii-chan on the edge of the cliff.) Buyo? Oh no! (He looks up and sees wolf youkais growling at him. Jii-chan runs away, being chased by the wolves. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.)

JII-CHAN: Help! Someone help! (The gate opens, and Jii-chan runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the wolves. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, Jii-chan runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

JII-CHAN: Hello? Hello? (Watching around a corner near the entrance are Shippou and Jaken)

 SHIPPOU: (Barely whispering) Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods.

JAKEN: (Also whispering) Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

JII-CHAN: Is someone there?

JAKEN: Not a word, Shippou. Not one word!

JII-CHAN: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.

SHIPPOU: (looking at Jaken like a child having just found a lost puppy) Oh Jaken, have a heart.

JAKEN: Shush shush shhhhh! (Jaken puts hand over Shippou's mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch Jaken's hand with his fox fire.)Itai!!!!!!

SHIPPOU: Of course, sir, you are welcome here.

JII-CHAN: (looking around in confusion) Who said that? 

SHIPPOU: (Tugging on his pants) Down here!

JII-CHAN: (Spins around, almost stepping on Shippou)Doko nika?

SHIPPOU: (Tugs Jii-chan's pants again. MAURICE looks at Shippou.) Right here!

JII-CHAN: Oh!!!! (Startled, he steps back from Shippou, almost stepping on Jaken.)

JAKEN: (getting out of the way) Watch it, will ya! (Jii-chan turns around to see Jaken brushing himself off )

JII-CHAN: I beg your pardon, I didn't se…see…ah…achoo!!! (Jii-chan sneezes in the direction of Jaken. Jii-chan sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.)

SHIPPOU: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, sir. Come warm yourself by the fire.

JII-CHAN: Arigatou. (Shippou and Jii-chan head towards the den, with Jaken running after them.)

JAKEN: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (Sesshoumaru is watching the action from an overhead walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.) I demand that you stop...right...there! (Jaken see Shippou sit Jii-chan in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.) Oh no, not the master's chair! (Kirara rushes past Jaken.) I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

JII-CHAN: (As Kirara rushes up to him) Well, hello there, girl. (Shippou removes his cloak.)

JAKEN: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and (Jaken is pushed out of the way by a teacart.)

SANGO: (Arriving by the side of Jii-chan) How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time. (Pours tea into cup and hands it to Jii-chan)

JAKEN: No! No tea, no tea!!!

(Rin runs in to see what was happening and stopped in front of Jii-chan)

RIN: Hi, I'm Rin.

JII-CHAN: (Noticing the little girl in front of him) Oh! Hello! (The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. Jaken dives for cover. Sango grabs Rin and pulls her close.)

RIN: Uh oh! (Sesshoumaru enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)

SESSHOUMARU: (Growling his words) There's a stranger here.

SHIPPOU: Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet... (Shipou's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Sesshoumaru. Shippou looks down, dejected.)

JAKEN: (Coming out from under a rug) Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no! (Again, Sesshoumaru's growl drowns out Jaken.)

(Jii-chan looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Sesshoumaru.)

SESSHOUMARU: Who are you! What are you doing here?

JII-CHAN: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing Sesshoumaru) I was lost in the woods and...(stares at Sesshoumaru)

SESSHOUMARU: (Advancing on him) You are not welcome here!

JII-CHAN:gomen nasai

SESSHOUMARU: What are you staring at?

JII-CHAN: (Cowering under SESSHOUMARU) Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)

SESSHOUMAU: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed) So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?

JII-CHAN: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay .

SESSHOUMARU: I'll give you a place to stay! (Sesshoumaru picks up Jii-chan, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Jaken, Shippou, Sango, and Rin into darkness. Fade out.)

Meanings;

Doko nika: Where?


	4. Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Disney's Beauty and the Beast

Thanks for the reviews.

(Fade in to the shrine, seen from POV of Kouga and Ginta.)

GINTA: Heh! Oh boy! Kagome is gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Kouga.

KOUGA: Yep. This is her lucky day! (Kouga lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Ginta in the mouth. Kouga turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of the shrine.)

KOUGA: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and...propose to the girl! (MINISTER, BAKER, and OTHERS laugh heartily, while the Triplets cry their hearts out. Kouga turns to Ginta) Now, you Ginta. When Kagome and I come out that door--

GINTA: Oh I know, I know! (He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride." Kouga slaps Ginta over his head.)

KOUGA: Not yet!

GINTA: (Rubbing his head) Sorry!

(Cut to inside the shrine. Kagome is sitting in a chair reading her new book. There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She looks through the window to see Kouga. She moans, and pushes the door open.)

KAGOME: Kouga, what a pleasant...surprise.

KOUGA: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Kagome, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...(Kouga pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.) This is the day your dreams come true.

KAGOME: What do you know about my dreams, Kouga?

KOUGA: Plenty. Here, picture this. (Kouga plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Kagome's book.) A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. (Kagome looks positively disgusted. Kouga gets up next to her face.) We'll have six or seven.

KAGOME: Dogs?

KOUGA: No, Kagome! Strapping boys, like me!

KAGOME: Imagine that. (She picks up her book, cleans it off and then places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)

KOUGA: And do you know who that wife will be?

KAGOME: Let me think.

KOUGA: (Corners Kagome ) You, Kagome!

KAGOME: (Ducking under Kouga's arms) Kouga, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.

KAHOME: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Kagome and traps her against the door) Say you'll marry me.

KAGOME: (Reaching for the doorknob)gomen nasai, Kouga, but I just don't deserve you. (She twists the knob and the door opens (this time outward).

Kagome ducks under Kagome as he tumbles out the door and into the mud.)

(The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Ginta, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Kouga's legs sticking out of the mud, and a PIERRE's head sticking up. Ginta cuts off the band, and Kouga's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slides down his back.)

GINTA: So, how'd it go?

KOUGA: (Picks up Ginta by the neck) I'll have Kagome for my wife, make no mistake about that! (Kouga drops Ginta into the mud.)

GINTA: (To PIERRE) Touchy!

PIERRE: Grunt Grunt. (Kouga walks off, dejected, and the focus returns to the shrine. Kagome pokes her head out the door.)

Kagome: (To her self) Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless... Ookami Kagome, can't you just see it Ookami Kagome, his little wife Not me, no sir, I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life... (Kagome walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley) I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned (Buyo runs into the open field. Kagome looks at him, disturbed that Jii-chan is not with him.)

KAGOME: Buyo! What are you doing here? Where's Jii-chan? Where is he, Buyo? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him! (Kagome unhitches the wagon from Buyo.)

next chapter up soon.


	5. The Trade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the beast.

Author: Hey all, thanks for all the reviews.  On to the story and Sesshoumaru, I will not have any of you lip.

Sesshoumaru: You really know how to push my buttons, don't you?

 Author: That's my job; now get out there. (pushes Sesshoumaru. To readers) Now, here is the next chapter.

KAGOME: What is this place? (Buyo snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him. Kagome dismounts and comforts him.)

KAGOME: Buyo, please, steady. (She enters the gate and sees Jii-chan's hat on the ground.) Jii-chan.

(Cut to interior of castle with Jaken and Shippou discussing events.)

JAKEN: Couldn't keep quiet, could you. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't you? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair.

SHIPPOU: I was trying to be hospitable. (Cut back to door opening and Kagome entering castle.)

KAGOME: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Jii-chan? Jii-chan, are you here? (We follow as Kagome ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father.)

(Cut to kitchen where Sango is washing dishes. Rin runs in)

RIN: Sango! Rin saw a girl in the castle!

SANGO: Now, Rin, I know you want a mom, but don't make up stories.

RIN: But really, Sango, Rin saw her.

MRS. POTTS: That's enough, young lady. Now go and play. (She turns back to dishes as Rin heads for the door. A servant runs in)

SERVANT: A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!

RIN: (turning around with the "told you so" face) See, Rin told ya!

(Cut back to Shippou and Jaken bickering)

JAKEN: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed--

KAGOME: Jii-chan?

(Jaken and Shippou turn to look at the new arrival)

SHIPPOU: Did you see that? (Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Jaken) It's a girl!

JAKEN: I know it's a girl. And she…

SHIPPOU: (interrupting) Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell! (He chases after her.)

JAKEN: Wait a minute, wait a minute! (Kagome advances down a narrow hallway. Shippou sneaks up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where MAURICE is being kept. Jaken follows behind him. The door creaks open and Kagome hears the sound)

KAGOME: Jii-chan? (Jaken hides behind the door and Shippou rushes off.) Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my oji! (She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Shippou is watching her.) That's funny, I'm sure there was someone... I-I-Is there anyone here?

(Jii-chan's voice echoes from his cell)

JII-CHAN: Kagome?

KAGOME: (Rushes up to the cell to find him) Oh, Jii-chan!

JII-CHAN: How did you find me?

KAGOME: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

JII-CHAN: Kagome, I want you to leave this place.

KAGOME: Who's done this to you?

JII-CHAN: No time to explain. You must go...now!

KAGOME: I won't leave you! (Suddenly, Sesshoumaru grabs Kagome's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.)

SESSHOUMARU: What are you doing here?

JII-CHAN: Run, Kagome!

KAGOME: Who's there? Who are you?

SESSHOUMARU: The lord of this castle.

KAGOME: I've come for my oji. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?

SESSHOUMARU: Then he shouldn't have trespassed on my lands.

KAGOME: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!

SESSHOUMARU: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.

KAGOME: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!

SESSHOUMARU: You! You would take his place?

JII-CHAN: Kagome! No! You don't know what you're doing!

KAGOME: (Ignoring Jii-chan's voice) If I did, would you let him go?

SESSHOUMARU: Yes, but you must stay here forever.

(Kagome ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor) KAGOME: Come into the light. (Sesshoumaru drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. His body is large and white, with a dog demon's head. Kagome looks, her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Jii-chan.)

JII-CHAN: No, Kagome. I won't let you do this! (Kagome regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very virgin-ish look)

KAGOME: You have my word.

SESSHOUMARU: (quickly) Done! (Sesshoumaru moves over to unlock the cell, and Kagome collapses to the floor with her head in her hands. We hear the door being unlocked, then Jii-chan rushing over to Kagome.)

JII-CHAN: No, Kagome. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-- (Sesshoumaru grabs him and drags him downstairs)

KAGOME: Wait!

JII-CHAN: Kagome!

KAGOME: Wait! (Cut to ext. of castle. Sesshoumaru drags Jii-chan towards his two-headed dragon, Ah and Un)

JII-CHAN: No, please spare my daughter!

SESSHOUMARU: She's no longer your concern. (Sesshoumaru throws Jii-chan onto Ah and Un.) Take him to the village. (Ah and Un stood up and then took off toward the village)

JII-CHAN: Please, let me down, please! (Cut to Kagome looking out cell window at the dragon fly away. She begins to cry. Cut to Sesshoumaru walking up the stairs. Shippou is still at his post.)

SHIPPOU: Master?

SESSHOUMARU: (angrily) What!

SHIPPOU: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room. (Sesshoumaru growls angrily at him.) Then again, maybe not. (Sesshoumaru enters the cell where Kaome is still crying.)

KAGOME: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.

SESSHOUMARU: (feeling bad) I'll show you to your room.

KAGOME: (surprised) My room? (Indicating the cell) But I thought--

SESSHOUMARU: (angrily) Do you want stay in the tower?

KAGOME: No.

SESSHOUMARU: Then follow me. (Sesshoumaru leads Kagome to her room. As they proceed, Kagome begins to lag behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Sesshoumaru. Shippou follows with his fox-fire lit to light the way. Sesshoumaru looks back at Kagome, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

SHIPPOU: Say something to her.

SESSHOUMARU: (Growls and then says to Kagome) I...um...hope you like it here. (Shippou motions Sesshoumaru to continue.) The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing.

KAGOME: (looking intrigued) What's in the West…

SESSHOUMARU: (stopping and angrily interrupting) It's forbidden! (Sesshoumaru continues, and Kagome reluctantly follows. Cut to int. of Kagome's room, dark. The door opens and light spills in.)

SESSHOUMARU: (Tenderly) Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you.

SHIPPOU: (nudging him) Dinner--invite her to dinner.

SESSHOUMARU: (Growing angry) You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request! (Sesshoumaru leaves, slamming the door behind him. Kagome, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. Fade to tavern in the town.)

Don't forget to review.


	6. the Plan

I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.  I hope you like this chapter.  I had a hard time deciding to keep the song.

KOUGA: Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Kouga!

GINTA: Darn right!

KOUGA: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear. (turns chair away)

GINTA: (Runs in front of him) More beer?

KOUGA: (Turns chair away again) What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

GINTA: Who, you? Never. Kouga, you've got to pull yourself together. Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Kouga, looking so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, Kouga (cheering from the gallery) Even when taking your lumps. There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you, (Ginta turns chair back to forward) and it's not very hard to see why! No one's slick as Kouga, no one's quick as Kouga, no one's next as incredibly thick as Kouga.  For there's no man in town half as manly perfect, a pure paragon! You can ask any Aki, Haru, or Takeji, and they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on! (Ginta has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. Ginta jumps up and wraps the belt around Kouga's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. Ginta continues to dance around. The Comrades pick him up and swing him around.)

THE COMRADES: No one's been like Kouga, a king-pin like Kouga

GINTA: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Kouga

KOUGA: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

THE COMRADES: My, what a guy that Kouga! (The Comrades swing Ginta back and forth into the camera. Ginta tickles Kouga's chin, who stands with pride)

THE COMRADES: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips

GINTA: Kouga is the best and the rest is all drips! (Ginta swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug of beer in Kouga's face, who socks Ginta in the face)

ALL: No one fights like Kouga, no one bites like Kouga

WRESTLER: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Kouga

TRIPLETS: For there's no one as burly and brawny

KOUGA: As you see I've got biceps to spare

GINTA: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

KOUGA: That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair! (Kouga fights with the men, then lifts a bench with the Triplets on it. He drops the bench on Ginta, then turns to the camera and reveals his hairy chest.)

THE COMRADES: No one hits like Kouga, matches wits like Kouga

GINTA: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Kouga!

KOUGA: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!

ALL: Ten points for Kouga! (Kouga plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of Ginta.)

KOUGA: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge! (Kouga juggles a number of eggs, then swallows them whole. Ginta attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three eggs.)

ALL: No one shoots like Kouga, makes those beauts like Kouga

GINTA: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Kouga

KOUGA: I use antlers in all of my decorating! (Kouga takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed.)

ALL: My what a guy! Kouga!!!!!!!

(The Comrades have picked up the chair and carry Kouga around in it. Ginta tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and Ginta is pinned underneath. Jii-chan bursts in frantically)

JII-CHAN: Help! Someone help me!

OLD MAN: Jii-chan?

JII-CHAN: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon.

GINTA: Who?

JII-CHAN: Kagome. We must go. Not a minute to lose!

KOUGA: Whoa! Slow down, Jii-chan. Who's got Kagome locked in a dungeon?

JII-CHAN: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast! (Jii-chan has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of Kouga. A moment of silence, then The Comrades begin to laugh and mock him.)

COMRADE 1: Is it a big beast?

JII-CHAN: Huge!

COMRADE 2:  With a long, ugly snout?

JII-CHAN: Hideously ugly!

COMRADE 3: And sharp, cruel fangs?

JII-CHAN: Yes, yes. Will you help me?

KOUGA: All right, old man. We'll help you out.

JII-CHAN: You will? Oh thank you, thank you! (The Comrades pick up Jii-chan and help him out by throwing him through the door.)

COMRADE 1: Crazy old Jii-chan. He's always good for a laugh!

KOUGA: (Very pensive) Crazy old Jii-chan, hmm? Crazy old Jii-chan. Hmmm? Ginta, I'm afraid I've been thinking. (Ginta is still under the chair.)

GINTA: A dangerous pastime—

KOUGA: (finishing line) I know, but that wacky old coot is Kagome's father and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Kagome, and right now I'm evolving a plan! (Kouga picks Ginta out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers)

KOUGA: If I...(whisper)

GINTA: Yes?

KOUGA: Then I...(whisper)

GINTA: No, would she?

KOUGA: (whispering)...GUESS!

GINTA: Now I get it!

BOTH: Let's go!

BOTH: No one plots like Kouga, takes cheap shots like Kouga

GINTA: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Kouga

ALL: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, Kouga!!!

(Camera zooms out through window to snow covered square, empty except for Jii-chan)

JII-CHAN: (to no one in particular) Will no one help me?

Next chapter up soon.


	7. Refuse Dinner

I'm sad to say that I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast, but I hope you like this chapter.

Ioka: To answer your question, I left Shippou and Jaken in their demon form and all the characters in their normal form, but I did to mention in the story that the characters cannot leave the castle.  Sorry all.

(Fade back to the bedroom of the castle where Kagome is still crying. There is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the door. Sango enters with Rin, pushing a cart)

KAGOME: Who is it?

SANGO: (from outside the door) It Sango. (Door opens.) I thought you might like some tea.

KAGOME: (sitting back on the bed) I guess so.

CHIP: (as Sango put sugar and cream into a cup) Told ya she was pretty, Sango

SANGO: All right, now, Rin. Can you give this to her. (Rin smiles, and runs over to Kagome) Slowly, now. Don't spill!

KAGOME: Thank you. (She takes the cup from Rin, who has a big smile on her face.)

RIN: (To Kagome) Rin loves to help. (Rin sits next to Kagome.)

SANGO: (To Kagome) That was a very brave thing you did.

KAGOME: (places the teacup on the side table) But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything.

SANGO: Cheer up. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. (She looks up, startled.) Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Rin, you want to help?

RIN: (Jumps off the bed) Yay! (Runs after Sango, and waves to Kagome.) Bye!

(Another knock on the door.  Enters Kagura.)

KAGURA: Excuse me, miss? I'm here to help you choose a dress for dinner. (Goes to the closet)  What color would suit you?  (Picks out a beautiful silver dress. Holds it up to Kagome)

KAGOME: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.

KAGURA: What? But you have to!

(Jaken waddles in)

JAKEN: Ah pardon me, but dinner is served.

(Cut to Sesshoumaru pacing back and forth in front of fire, with Sango and Shippou looking on.)

SESSHOUMARU: What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!?

SANGO: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.

SHIPPOU: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this miko could be the one to break the spell?

SESSHOUMARU: (angrily) Of course I have. I'm not a fool.

SHIPPOU: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be normal again by midnight!

SANGO: Oh, it's not that easy, Shippou. These things take time.

SHIPPOU: But the rose has already begun to wilt.

SESSHOUMARU: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me! (Shippou shrugs his shoulders and looks at Sango.)

SANGO: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

SESSHOUMARU: I don't know how.

SANGO: Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman. (SESSHOUMARU sits up, then straightens his face very formally)

SHIPPOU: (adding in) Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (BEAST gives the smallest bit of a smile)

SANGO: But don't frighten the poor girl.

SHIPPOU: Impress her with your rapier wit.

SANGO: But be gentle.

SHIPPOU: Shower her with compliments.

SANGO: But be sincere

SHIPPOU: And above all...

BOTH: You must control your temper! (The door creaks open. SESSHOUMARU looks to the door expectantly.)

SHIPPOU: Here she is! (Jaken enters.)

JAKEN: Uh, good evening. (Sesshoumaru goes from expectant to mad.)

SESSHOUMARU: (growling) Well, where is she?

JAKEN: (buying time) Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming. (Cut to ext of den with door slightly ajar)

SESSHOUMARU: WHAT!!!!!!! (Door bangs open and Sesshoumaru comes running out, with Jaken, Shippou, and Sango giving chase)

SHIPPOU: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty! (Cut to ext of Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru runs up to it and bangs on the door.)

SESSHOUMARU: (Yelling) I thought I told you to come down to dinner!

KAGOME: (From behind the door) I'm not hungry.

SESSHOUMARU: You'll come out or I'll break down the door!

SHIPPOU: (interrupting) Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.

JAKEN: (pleading) Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

SESSHOUMARU: (growing angrier) But she is being so difficult!

SANGO: Gently, gently.

SESSHOUMARU: (very dejected) Will you come down to dinner?

KAGOME: No! (Sesshoumaru looks at the three, very frustrated.)

JAKEN: Suave. Genteel.

SESSHOUMARU: (can't believe he is doing this, but tries to act formal, he bows at the door) It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

JAKEN: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'

SESSHOUMARU: (once again dejected) ...please.

KAGOME: (Mad at Sesshoumaru) No, thank you.

SESSHOUMARU: (furious) You can't stay in there forever!

KAGOME: (provokingly) Yes I can!

SESSHOUMARU: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!!!! (To the three) If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all! (Sesshoumaru runs back down the hall, slamming a door and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Shippou.)

SANGO: That didn't go very well at all, did it.

JAKEN: Lumiere, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change.

SHIPPOU: (Taking guard position next to door) You can count on me, Capitan.

SANGO:  Well, I'm going to talk to her. (Knocks on the door)

KAGOME: Who is it?

SANGO:  It's Sango.

KAGOME: You can come in. (Sango opens the door, and then closes it behind her)

JAKEN: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up.

(Cut to int of Sesshoumaru's lair. Sesshoumaru enters, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)

SESSHOUMARU: I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do--beg? No, I, Sesshoumaru will not beg. (Picking up the MAGIC MIRROR) Show me the girl. (The MAGIC MIRROR shines, then glows green and reveals Kagome in her bedroom, talking to Sango)

SANGO: (in mirror pleading) Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Please try and give him a chance.

KAGOME: (still disturbed by the attack) I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!

SESSHOUMARU: (setting down MAGIC MIRROR, speaking tenderly) I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster. (Another petal falls off the rose.) It's hopeless. (Sesshoumaru puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state. Fade out.)

I hope you like this chapter.  Please review


	8. Be Our Guest

Author's note: I'm keeping the dishes enchanted or I wouldn't know how I would keep "Be Our Guest" and I like the song.  
  
(Fade in to ext of Kagome's room. Door creaks open. Kagome silently emerges. We see her feet go by as movement moves behind a curtain at floor level. Behind it are Shippou and Kirara.)  
  
SHIPPOU: I'll catch you!  
  
KIRARA: Meow!  
  
SHIPPOU: I'm going to catch you!  
  
KIRARA: Meow! (Shippou and Kirara tumble out from the curtain and Shippou lands on his back. He looks up and sees Kagome walking down the hall.)  
  
LUMIERE: Wa!! She has emerged! (Cut to kitchen, where we find Jaken, Sango, Rin and the Cook.)  
  
SANGO: Come on, Rin. It's past your bedtime.  
  
RIN: (rubbing her eye) But Rin's not sleepy.  
  
SANGO: Yes you are. (to a servant) Can you take her to her room.  
  
RIN: But, Rin's...not. (She falls asleep in the servant's arms.) (A banging of pots and pans comes from the Cook.)  
  
COOK: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.  
  
SANGO: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.  
  
JAKEN: Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'  
  
SANGO: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-- (Kagome enters, and Jaken cuts off Sango before she can say 'spell.')  
  
JAKEN: (interrupting) Splendid to see you out and about, my Lady. (Shippou comes running in.) I am Jaken, head of the household. (Shippou butts in front of him.) This is Shippou.  
  
LUMIERE: konbanwa, bishoujo.  
  
JAKEN: (trying to talk around Shippou who is still in front of him) If there's anything...that we can...please (finally shoving him out of the way)...to make your stay more comfortable. (Shippou burns the hand of Jaken with fox-fire) Itai!!!!!  
  
KAGOME: I am a little hungry.  
  
SANGO: (excited)You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver and the china. (The fire on the stove roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware.)  
  
JAKEN: (secretively) Remember what the lord said.  
  
SANGO: Oh, come now. I'm not going to let the poor girl go hungry.  
  
JAKEN: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand) Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then--  
  
SHIPPOU: Jaken, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. (to Kagome) Right this way, my Lady.  
  
JAKEN: Well keep it down. If the lord finds out about this, it will be our necks!  
  
SHIPPOU: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music? (Shippou has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits Jaken and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with (what looks like) pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight.)  
  
JAKEN: MUSIC!?!  
  
(Cut to dining room, where Kagome is seated at the end of a long table. Shippou is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.)  
  
SHIPPOU: konbanwa, my Lady. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner. Be our guest, be our guest Put our service to the test, tie your napkin 'round your neck, my Lady and we provide the rest! (The CHAIR has wrapped a napkin around the neck of Kagome, who takes it off and places it on her lap.) Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres; why we only live to serve. Try the gray stuff, it's delicious. Don't believe me? Ask the dishes! (Shippou offers Kagome a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dips her finger in one, and tastes it.) They can sing, they can dance After all, miss, this is Japan! And a dinner here is never second best! Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! (A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large CHINA collection, which rolls out and begins to perform. Shippou hands Kagome a menu, which she begins to read.) Beef ragout, cheese souffle, Pie and pudding en flambe! We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! (Plates of food go dancing by, with Jaken in the pudding. Shippo sets a match to it, and it explodes, turning Jaken's face black with soot.) You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining, while the flatware's entertaining! (The FLATWARE enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.) We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow mates (Shippou, standing on a plate, is elevated. MUGS enter the shot.)  
  
MUGS: And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!!! (The MUGS begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next)  
  
ALL: Come on and lift your glass, You've won your own free pass to be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!  
  
SHIPPOU: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!  
  
ALL: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!  
  
(ALL leave except Jaken, who looks scared, then begins to inch away. Shippou enters and holds him there.)  
  
SHIPPOU: Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving! He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
  
JAKEN: Get off!  
  
SHIPPOU: Ah, those good old days when we were useful, suddenly, those good old days are gone. (Shippou sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Jaken looks up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing.)  
  
SHIPPOU: Ten years we've been rusting. Needing so much more than dusting; needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! (Shippou dusts the salt of the head of Jaken, who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.) Most days just lay around the castle, Flabby, fat, and lazy You walked in, and oops-a-daisie! (Shippou jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Jaken out of the mold. Cut to kitchen, where Sango is surrounded by soap bubbles.)  
  
SANGO: It's a guest, it's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed! (Sango continues to dance around the kitchen) With dessert, she'll want tea, And my dear, that's fine with me! Oh heaven's sake, is that a spot? Clean it up, we want the company impressed! We've got a lot to do-- Is it one lump or two? For you our guest! (Sango cleans off with a napkin. She rolls the tea cart into the dining room, where she offers tea to Kagome.)  
  
ALL: She's our guest!  
  
SANGO: She's our guest!  
  
ALL: She's our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's ten years since we had anybody here and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, Yes indeed, we aim to please while the candlelight's still glowing Let us help you, we'll keep going-- (The CHINA and CANDLESTICKS perform an elaborately choreographed dance sequence, ending in a c.u. of Shippou.)  
  
ALL (esp. Shippou): Course, by course One by one 'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest Tonight you'll prop your feet up, But for let's eat up Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!! (A fantastic ending comes of the song, with SILVERWARE flying through the air, PLATES and FEATHERDUSTERS dancing, and Jaken the focus of attention, until Shippou comes sliding in and sends him flying out of camera range.)  
  
KAGOME: Bravo! That was wonderful!  
  
JAKEN: Thank you, thank you, my Lady. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. (Looking at the clock) Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed! (Shippou comes up next to Jaken.)  
  
KAGOME: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.  
  
JAKEN: Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? (He tries to cover it up. To Shippou) It was you, wasn't it!  
  
KAGOME: I, um, figured it out for myself. (Jaken and Shippou have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. Jaken dusts himself off, and Shippou brushes his tail out.) I'd like to look around, if that's all right.  
  
SHIPPOU: (excited) Oh! Would you like a tour?  
  
JAKEN: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to Shippou) We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.  
  
KAGOME: Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.  
  
JAKEN: (flattered) Well, actually, ah yes, I do!  
  
(Fade to Jaken, Shippou, and Kagome walking down a hall. Jaken is lecturing.)  
  
COGSWORTH: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. (He turns to find the heads of the SUITS OF ARMOR have turned to follow Kagome.) As you were! (They all snap back to face forward.) Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the...my Lady?  
  
(Jaken turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Shippou run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.)  
  
KAGOME: What's up there?  
  
JAKEN: Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring. (Shippou has been shaking his head, but Jaken nudges him and he nods in agreement.)  
  
KAGOME: Oh, so that's the West Wing.  
  
SHIPPOU: (To Jaken) Nice going!  
  
KAGOME: I wonder what he's hiding up there.  
  
SHIPPOU: Hiding? The lord is hiding nothing!  
  
KAGOME: Then it wouldn't be forbidden. (She steps over them, but they dash up and block her again.)  
  
JAKEN: Perhaps my Lady would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to...  
  
KAGOME: (again stepping over them) Maybe later.  
  
SHIPPOU: (with Jaken, again dashing and blocking) The gardens, or the library perhaps?  
  
KAGOME: (Now, with incredible interest) You have a library?  
  
JAKEN: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her) Oh yes! Indeed!  
  
SHIPPOI: With books!  
  
JAKEN: Gads of books!  
  
SHIPPOU: Mountains of books!  
  
JAKEN: Forests of books!  
  
SHIPPOU: Cascades...  
  
JAKEN: ...of books!  
  
SHIPPOU: Swamps of books!  
  
JAKEN: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper...  
  
(Shippou and Jaken begin marching off, and Kagome begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the West Wing. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to Sesshoumaru's lair. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door. Cut to int of lair, where Kagome begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. We can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded in the opening. Kagome reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the Sesshoumaru normal shape. She turns her head and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. Sesshoumaru has been on the balcony, and sees her. He jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to Kagome growling.)  
  
SESSHOUMARU: (growing angry) Why did you come here?  
  
KAGOME: (Backing away, scared) I'm sorry,  
  
SESSHOUMARU: I warned you never to come here!  
  
KAGOME: I didn't mean any harm.  
  
SESSHOUMARU: (Angrier) Do you realize what you could have done? (Begins to thrash at the furniture)  
  
KAGOME: (Pleading, but still scared) Please, stop! No!  
  
SESSHOUMARU: (Screaming) Get out!!!! GET OUT!!!! (Kagome turns and flees the room. Sesshoumaru calms down, but then growls at himself for chasing the only hope of ever being normal again and having any chances with Kagome.)  
  
(Kagome reaches the stairway and grabs her cloak. She rushes down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Shippou and Jaken.)  
  
SHIPPOU: Wh- Where are you going?  
  
KAGOME: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!  
  
JAKEN: Oh no, wait, please wait! (Shippou tries to respond, but Kagome slams the door behind her. He and Jaken both bow their heads in sadness.)  
  
Next chapter up soon. Review. 


	9. Change of heart

I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast. Sorry for the long wait, school has me tied up.

(Cut to Kagome outside in the forest on Buyo. She begins to ride through the forest, but Buyo comes to a stop. She looks up and sees youkais all around her. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the youkais hit the trees and runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Kagome's weight collapse the ice. The youkais chase her across the water. Buyo is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by youkais. He bucks, throwing Kagome off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The youkais begin their attack on Buyo, but Kagome comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One youkai grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Kagome defenseless. Another leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. She looks up and sees a youkai about to jump on top of her. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by Sesshoumaru. He throws the youkai away, and then stands beside Kagome. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, Sesshoumaru slashes a youkai dead. The others turn and run in fear. Sesshoumaru stumbles back to Kagome, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. Kagome, grateful to be alive, turns back to Buyo and begins to get on, but her conscience takes over, and she walks over to the fallen Sesshoumaru.)

(Fade to Kagome and Buyo walking back to the castle, with Sesshoumaru on the horse's back. Fade to int of den, with Kagome pouring hot water into a bowl. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Sesshoumaru, who is licking his wound on his arm.)

KAGOME: Here now. Oh, don't do that. (Sesshoumaru growls at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag.) Just...hold still. (She touches the rag to the wound and Sesshoumaru roars in pain. Shippou, Jaken, Sango, and Rin, who have been watching, back up from the outburst.)

SESSHOUMARU: That hurts!

KAHOME: (In counterpoint) If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

SESSHOUMARU: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!

KAGOME: Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!

SESSHOUMARU: Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!

KAGOME: Well you should learn to control your temper! (Sesshoumaru turns his head in defeat. Shippou, Jaken, Sango, and Rin emerge from their hiding as Kagome has conquered the ferocious temper of Sesshoumaru. Kagome moves the rag closer to the wound) Now, hold still. This may sting a little. (Sesshoumaru gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth as the rag is applied. Kagome speaks tenderly.) By the way, thank you, for saving my life. (Sesshoumaru opens his eyes, looking surprised.)

SESSHOUMARU: (Also very tenderly) You're welcome.

(Camera zooms out and we see everyone looking on with interest. Fade to Kouga's tavern, which is empty except for Kouga, Ginta and Naraku, who are all sitting at a table.)

NARAKU: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while. (Kouga pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.) Aah, I'm listening.

KOUGA: It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Kagome, but she needs a little persuasion.

GINTA: (butting in) Turned him down flat! (Kouga slams a beer mug on his head.)

KOUGA: Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle...

NARAKU: Jii-chan is harmless.

Kouga: The point is, Kagome would do anything to keep him from being locked up.

GINTA: Yeah, even marry him! (Kouga gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)

NARAKU: So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.) Oh, that is despicable. I love it!

(Cut to int of Kagome's shrine. Jii-chan is packing to leave.)

JII-CHAN: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there. (Jii-chan leaves on his journey. Seconds later, Kouga and Ginta arrive with Naraku. They enter the house looking for one of the residents.)

KOUGA: Kagome! Jii-chan!

GINTA: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all. (Kouga grabs him by the neck and walks outside.)

KOUGA: They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. (Drops Ginta into a snow bank by the porch) Ginta, don't move from that spot until Kagome and her father come home.

GINTA: But, but... aww, nuts! (He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head.)

(Fade to ext of castle. Kagome is playing in the snow with Buyo and Kirara. Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Shippou watch from the balcony.)

SESSHOUMARU: I've never felt this way about anyone. (Looks excited) I want to do something for her. (Looks discouraged.) But what?

JAKEN: Well, there's the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep...

SHIPPOU: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks her inter--wait a minute.

(Cut to int hallway leading to library. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are alone.)

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome, there's something I want to show you. (Begins to open the door, then stops.) But first, you have to close your eyes. (She looks at him questioningly.) It's a surprise.

(Kagome closes her eyes. Then he opens the door. He leads her in.)

KAGOME: (Just as she enters the room) Can I open them?

SESSHOUMARU: No, no. Not yet. Wait here. (Sesshoumaru walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight spills into the room. Kagome flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)

KAGOME: Now can I open them?

SESSHOUMARU: All right. Now. (Kagome opens her eyes and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.)

KAGOME: I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!

SESSHOUMARU: You like it?

KAGOME: It's wonderful.

SESSHOUMARU: Then it's yours.

KAGOME: Oh, thank you so much.

(Cut to Kagome and Sesshoumaru in bkgd, with everyone including Rin in foreground watching them.)

SANGO: Oh, would you look at that?

SHIPPOU: Ha ha! I knew it would work.

RIN: What? What works?

JAKEN: It's very encouraging.

RIN: But Rin didn't see anything.

SANGO: Come along, Rin. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.

RIN: But what are they talking about? What's going on? (everyone walk away. Fade to breakfast table with Kagome at one end and Sesshoumaru at the other, with Sango stands between them. Kagome is served breakfast, and she begins to eat. Kagome lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Sesshoumaru does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. Fade to courtyard where Kagome and Sesshoumaru are feeding the birds.)

KAGOME: There's something sweet and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before. (Kagome is trying to attract some birds to Sesshoumaru, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands.)

SESSHOUMARU: She glanced this way I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before. (Kagome has ducked around a tree, leaving Sesshoumaru with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. Sesshoumaru is covered with birds.)

KAGOME: New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see. (Kagome throws a snowball at Sesshoumaru, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. We cut to Shippou, Jaken, and Sango looking out of a window at the two. In the background, Kagome throws another snowball at Sesshoumaru, who drops his huge pile of snow. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)

SHIPPOU: Well who'd have thought?

SANGO: Well bless my soul.

JAKEN: And who'd have known?

SANGO: Well who indeed?

SHIPPOU: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

SANGO: It's so peculiar

ALL: We'll wait and see A few days more There may be something there that wasn't there before (Fade to den where Kagome sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Sesshoumaru. Everyone inc. Rin watch from doorway)

JAKEN: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

RIN: What?

SANGO: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

RIN: What's there?

SANGO: I'll tell you when you're older.

Don't forget to review


	10. Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

(Cut to int. of Sesshoumaru's lair. He is standing on the balcony thinking about the night with Kagome. Shippou is there with him.)

SHIPPOU: Tonight is the night!

SESSHOUMARU: (hesitantly) I'm not sure I can do this.

SHIPPOU: You don't have time to be questioning. You must be bold, daring.

SESSHOUMARU: I still don't know. (Sesshoumaru has entered his room.)

SHIPPOU: There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love.

SESSHOUMARU: (doubting himself) No, I can't, I can't do it.

SHIPPOU: You care for the girl, don't you?

SESSHOUMARU: More than life itself.

SHIPPOU: Well then you must tell her. The rose has already started to wilt. (Sesshoumaru puts on his formal kimono top)

SESSHOUMARU: I still don't know.

(Jaken enters.)

JAKEN: Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits. (Sesshoumaru sighs and heads for the grand staircase)

(Cut to grand staircase, where Kagome descends from the West Wing side in a glittering silver ball gown. She reaches the landing and looks up at Sesshoumaru, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by Shippou from behind the curtain, and he descends and meets Kagome at the landing. Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by Rin run passed, chasing Kirara. Sango sings.)

SANGO: Tale as old as time, True as it can be. Barely even friends then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change, Small to say the least; both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast. (Kagome and Sesshoumaru have moved into the ballroom, where they begin to dance. Sango and Rin stand at the door watching.)

SANGO: Ever just the same, ever a surprise, Ever as before, ever just as sure as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun, rising in the east, tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast. (To Rin) Off to your bedroom now, Rin. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love. (Rin s the room, but comes back for one last look. Kagome and Sesshoumaru have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.)

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome? Are you happy here with me?

KAGOME: (Hesitantly) Yes. (She looks off into the distance)

SESSHOUMARU: What is it?

KAGOME: (Looks at him desperately) If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much.

SESSHOUMARU: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.) There is a way. (The pair adjourn to Sesshoumaru's lair, where Sesshoumaru hands Kagome the MAGIC MIRROR.)

SESSHOUMARU: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.

KAGOME: (Hesitantly) I'd like to see my father, please. (The MAGIC MIRROR shines into life, and Kagome turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Jii-chan fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Kagome is shocked. Sesshoumaru looks at her with concern.)

KAGOME: Jii-chan. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone. (Sesshoumaru turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.)

SESSHOUMARU: Then go to him.

KAGOME: What did you say?

SESSHOUMARU: You are no longer my prisoner.

KAGOME: (In amazement) You mean...I'm free?

SESSHOUMARU: Yes.

KAGOME: Oh, thank you. (To MAGIC MIRROR) Hold on, Jii-chan. I'm on my way. (Kagome turns to leave, but then turns back and tries to give back the MAGIC MIRROR back to Sesshoumaru.)

SESSHOUMARU: Keep it.

KAGOME: Arigatou for understanding how much he needs me. (Kagome turns to leave and Sesshoumaru turns to the window, not showing his depression. She touches her hand to his arm and rushes out. We see Kagome's skirt fly past Jaken, who has entered the room.)

JAKEN: Well, my lord. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you.

SESSHOUMARU: (Very sad) I let her go.

JAKEN: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend-- (Jaken stops in the middle of his sentence.) You what? How could you do that?

SESSHOUMARU: I had to.

JAKEN: (Still amazed) Yes, but why?

SESSHOUMARU: Because… I love her. (Cut to Jaken telling the rest of the about Sesshoumaru's decision.)

ALL (ex. Jaken): He did what?!?!

JAKEN: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.

RIN: She's going away?

SHIPPOU: But he was so close.

SANGO: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.

SHIPPOU: That's it, then. That should break the spell.

SANGO: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.

JAKEN: And now it's too late. (Cut to Sesshoumaru watching Kagome leave from the balcony. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. Kagome is out in the snow, calling out "Jii-chan?" Finally, she finds him face down in a snow bank. They return home, where Ginta is still waiting, disguised as a snow bank.)

GINTA: Oh, they're back. (Cut to black. POV of Jii-chan as his eyes open. He sees Kagome.)

JII-CHAN: Kagome?

KAGOME: It's all right, Jii-chan. I'm home.

JII-CHAN: I thought I'd never see you again.

KAGOME: I missed you so much.

JII-CHAN: But the beast. How did you escape?

KAGOME: I didn't escape, Jii-chan. He let me go.

JII-CHAN: That horrible beast?

KAGOME: But he's different, now. He's changed somehow. (A small knocking comes from the door. Kagome opens the door and see a cold Rin and she is holding the mirror.)

RIN: (shivering) Hi!

KAGOME: Oh, Rin what are you doing here? (Leads Rin in and puts a blanket around her)

JII-CHAN: Why, hello there, little girl. Didn't think I'd ever see you again. (Rin sits on the bed and looks at Kagome with a look of question on her face.)

RIN: Kagome, why'd you go away? Don't you like Rin anymore?

KAGOME: Oh, Rin. Of course I do. It's just that-- (There is a knocking at the door. Kagome opens it and Naraku stands on the porch.)

KAGOME: May I help you?

NARAKU: I've come to collect your father.

KAGOME: My father?

NARAKU: Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him. (He steps aside to show the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him.)

BELLE: My father's not crazy.

GINTA: (Emerging from the crowd) He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!

BYSTANDERS: Yeah!

KAGOME: No, I won't let you. (Jii-chan has emerged from the home.)

JII-CHAN: Belle?

GINTA: Ah, Jii-chan. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?

JII-CHAN: (Struggling) Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet. (CROWD laughs at him.)

GINTA: Well, you don't get much crazier than that.

JII-CHAN: It's true, I tell you! (Naraku waves his arms and his men move in and pick up Jii-chan.)

GINTA: Take him away!

NARAKU: Let go of me! (Kouga has been watching from the sides, standing near Naraku.)

KAGOME: (To Naraku.) No, you can't do this! (Naraku shakes her off and walks away.)

KOUGA: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Kagome. It's a shame about your father.

KAGOME: You know he's not crazy, Kouga.

KOUGA: I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...

KAGOME: If what?

KOUGA: If you marry me.

KAGOME: What?

KOUGA: One little word, Kagome. That's all it takes.

KAGOME: Never!

KOUGA: Have it your way. (Turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to get.)

JII-CHAN: (Being thrown into the wagon.) Kagome? (She runs back into the house.) Let go of me!

KAGOME: (Comes back out with MAGIC MIRROR. She yells to the crowd.) My father's not crazy and I can prove it! (To MIRROR) Show me the Sesshoumaru! (MAGIC MIRROR again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed Sesshoumaru. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.)

Next chapter up soon.


	11. End of the Story

I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast

WOMAN 1: Is it dangerous?

KAGOME: (Trying to reassure her) Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.

KOUGA: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster.

KAGOME: He's no monster, Kouga. You are!

KOUGA: She's as crazy as the old man. (He grabs the MIRROR from her hand.) The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night.

KAGOME: No!

KOUGA: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast! (MOB cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.)

MAN 1: We're not safe until he's dead,

MAN 2: He'll come stalking us at night!

WOMAN 1: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!

MAN 3: He'll wreak havoc on our village If we let him wander free

KOUGA: So it's time to take some action, boys It's time to follow me! (Kouga throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible beast.) Through the mist, through the woods Through the darkness and the shadows It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. Say a prayer, then we're there At the drawbridge of a castle, And there's something truly terrible inside. (Kouga chases Ginta around, mimicking a monster.) It's a beast, He's got fangs, razor sharp ones Massive paws, Killer claws for the feast (MAGIC MIRROR shows the face of Sesshoumaru to Ginta, which Kouga exaggerates about.) Hear him roar, see him foam, But we're not coming home, 'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!

KAGOME: (Interjecting) No, I won't let you do this.

KOUGA: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the old man.

JII-CHAN: Get your hands off me! (Kouga throws them into the basement and bolts the door.)

KOUGA: We can't have them running off to warn the creature!

KAGOME: Let us out!

KOUGA: (To the CROWD) We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me? (A chorus of "I am"s comes from the CROWD)

MOB: Light your torch, mount your horse!

KOUGA: Screw your courage to the sticking place

MOB: We're counting on Kouga to lead the way! Through a mist, to a wood, Where within a haunted castle, Something's lurking that you don't see every day! (Kouga leads the MOB through the town and out into the forest, where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.) It's a beast, One as tall as a mountain! We won't rest 'Til he's good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, Grab your sword, grab your bow Praise the Lord and here we go!

KOUGA: We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head! (Cut to int of basement, where Kagome is prying at the window with a stick.)

KAGOME: I have to warn Sesshoumaru. This is all my fault. Oh, Jii-chan, what are we going to do?

JII-CHAN: (Comforting her) Now, now. We'll think of something. (We see Rin looking in through the window. She runs to the door and pulls on the bolt.)

MOB: We don't like, what we don't Understand, it frankly scares us And this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, Save your children and your wives, We'll save our village and our lives, We'll kill the beast!

JAKEN: I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

SHIPPOU: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all. (Kirara hisses at the window. They rush over to the window expecting the return of Kagome.)

SHIPPOU: Could it be?

SANGO: Is it she?

SHIPPOU: (Realizing the MOB is not Kagome) Oh my god, invaders!

JAKEN: Encroachers!

SANGO: (Seeing Kouga) And they have the mirror!

JAKEN: (Issuing orders) Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. (Turns around from window) Who's with me? Aahh! (The door is slammed as the others leave Jaken behind.)

KOUGA: Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine! (Cut to stairway, where youkai servants are marching down to do battle with the MOB.)

SERVANTS: Hearts ablaze, banners high! We go marching into battle, Unafraid, although the danger just increased!

MOB: Raise the flag, sing the song Here we come, we're fifty strong And fifty men can't be wrong, Let's kill the beast! (Cut to int of Sesshoumaru's lair, where Sango is briefing him.)

SANGO: Pardon me, master.

SESSHOUMARU: Leave me alone.

SANGO: But sir, the castle is under attack!

MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast! (The servants have tried to block off the door, but it is being bashed in by the MOB.)

SHIPPOU: This isn't working!

SERVANT 1: Oh, Shippou! We must do something!

SHIPPOU: Wait! I know!

MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast! (Cut to Sesshoumaru's lair)

SANGO: What shall we do, master?

SESSHOUMARU: (Still very sad) It doesn't matter now. Just leave me alone.

MOB: Kill the beast, kill the beast, kill the beast! (The MOB succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance empty. They tiptoe in.)

SHIPPOU: Now! (All the servants jump out of hidding, attacking their human enemies.)

(Cut back to Kagome's shrine, where Rin is still working on the bolt. Finally it slides open.)

RIN: Yes! (Rin throws open the door and runs in. Kagome gives Rin a small hug and then runs out of the basement. The three of them hop onto Buyo's back.)

(Cut back to the castle where the attack continues. Meanwhile, Kouga has broken off from the mob, and is searching out Sesshoumaru. Kagome, Jii-chan, Rin and Buyo are making their way to the castle. Finally, the invaders are chased out and the servants celebrate their victory.)

JAKEN: And stay out!

(Cut to Kouga, who finds Sesshoumaru's lair. He raises his crossbow and takes aim.)

SESSHOUMARU: Go away!

(Sesshoumaru doesn't even look at Kouga. Kouga releases the arrow and it strikes Sesshoumaru in the shoulder. He screams in pain. Kouga rushes him and sends him out the window onto the balcony, where it has begun to rain.)

KOUGA: Ha ha ha ha ha! (Kouga corners Sesshoumaru on the edge of the roof. Sesshoumaru slowly stands up.)

KOUGA: What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?

(Sesshoumaru ignores him. Kouga walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the roof. He is about to hit Sesshoumaru with it when Kagome's voice drifts up. She is on the bridge and is yelling to Kouga, telling him to stop.)

KAGOME: No!

SESSHOUMARU: (Hearing her voice and shaking him out of his depressed state) Kagome.

KAGOME: Kouga, don't! (Kouga swings at Sesshoumaru, but he catches the weapon in his hand. Sesshoumaru goes closer to Kouga and roars in his face. They proceed through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, Sesshoumaru takes a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness for a sneak attack. Meanwhile, Kagome enters the castle on the ground.)

KAGOME: Let's go, Buyo!

KOUGA: Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me? (Sesshoumaru had had enough. He emerges and they fight again.)

KOUGA: It's over, beast! Kagome is mine! (This time, however, Sesshoumaru picks up Kouga by the neck and holds him out over the edge of the roof. Kouga pleads with Sesshoumaru.)

KOUGA: Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything! (Sesshoumaru's shows no emotion, but realizes that he didn't deserve to die like that. He pulls Kouga back onto the roof.)

SESSHOUMARU: Get out! (He shoves Kouga to the ground. Above, Kagome comes out on a balcony.)

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru!

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome! (Sesshoumaru begins to climb the tower until he reaches the balcony. He hangs over the side.)

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome? You came back! (Sesshoumaru and Kagome stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Kouga sneaks up and stabs Sesshoumaru in the back. Sesshoumaru roars in pain, and Kagome is helpless. Kouga pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot. Sesshoumaru starts to fall, knocking Kouga off his balance. Kagome reaches forward and pulls Sesshoumaru back, while Kouga falls off never to be seen again. Kagome helps the injured Sesshoumaru up onto the balcony, where he lies down on the floor. Shippou, Jaken, Sango, and Rin come rushing out, but stay out of sight.)

SESSHOUMARU: You came back.

KAGOME: Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner.

SESSHOUMARU: Maybe it's better this way.

KAGOME: Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see.

SESSHOUMARU: At least I got to see you one... last...time. (Kagome pulls Sesshoumaru's paw up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close. Kagome drops the paw and puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened. She hugs Sesshoumaru's motionless body.)

KAGOME: (Crying) No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you! (Cut to everyone, who watch the last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor.)

(Cut back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The rain continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Kagome finally saw as the beams were not only surrounding Sesshoumaru, but her as well. She stops crying for a second, but then felt a strange sensation come over her. We cut A fog begins to enshroud the both of them. We see Shippou, Jaken, Sango, and Rin looking on in extreme anticipation. The two rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. They are enveloped in a cloud of light. We can see Sesshoumaru's body shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal the young lord's face. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. Kagome, on the other hand, felt her body become firmer and fuller. Her hair became longer and her ears became pointed, like Sesshoumaru's, and her nails became sharp claws. Her outfit also changed, it is now a white, long, form fitting Chinese style kimono. It had gold and silver small flowers and also a silver Inu Youkai on it. Kagome had been changed into a inu Youkai as well, but still looks semi-normal. She landed next to Sesshoumaru and slowly sat up. She looked over her new features, but then saw next to her a white mound with silver hair. Kagome reaches out to touch him, but she jerks her hand back when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands, then turns to face Kagome. Itwas an Inu youkai, but he had the same golden eyes that the Sesshoumaru she knew. Kagome gives him a mysterious look.)

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome! It's me! (She continues to look at him skeptically,butshe looked deeper intothe golden eyes, and instantly knows it is him.)

KAGOME: It is you! (She pushed a but of his silver hair over his shoulder and Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek. They kiss. A fireworks display explodes around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, we return to the balcony, where Shippou, Jaken, Sango, and Rin hop out to meet Sesshoumaru and Kagome.)

SESSHOUMARU: Shippou, Jaken, Sango, everything is back to normal! (Rin runs out and hugs Sesshoumaru's leg.)

RIN: Yay, Sesshoumaru-sama is back!

SANGO: Thank Heavens!

SHIPPOU: It is a miracle! (Sesshoumaru picks up Kagome and swings her around. The scene wipe to the ballroom, where all are gathered to celebrate. Sesshoumaru and Kagome dance around the room as the rest of the characters get in their last lines)

JAKEN: Well, Shippou, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?

SHIPPOU: Of course. I told you she would break the spell.

JAKEN: I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you.

SHIPPOU: No you didn't. I told you.

JAKEN: You most certainly did not!

LUMIERE: I did so! (They begin to fight. Cut to Kagome and Sesshoumaru who continue to dance around the floor. The camera stops on Sango, Rin and Jii-chan, who is beginning to cry.)

RIN: Are they gonna live happily ever after?

SANGO: Of course they are, Rin.

RIN: Yay, Rin has a new mommy!

(Cut to a camera looking over the entire ballroom with all in the shot. It slowly zooms out with Kagome and Sesshoumaru dancing around the room, and fades into the final stained glass window, this one with Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the center, surrounded by the rest of the characters.)

CHORUS: Certain as the sun Rising in the east Tale as old as time, song as old as rhymeBeauty and the Beast! Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast!

The End 

Thanks all for all the great feed back on my stories. Don't forget to check out my other Disney spin off, The Sleeping Youkai. I think of maybe doing another Disney spin off, but who knows. Bye.


End file.
